Iori Clone-09
Iori Clone-09 is an edited character that appears in the King of Fighters Memorial series. He appears along with Kyo Clone-10 as a sub-boss character that was intially in the Demo Version of the first game, and was also in the release of KoF Memorial. He is set to appear once again in KoF Memorial Lv2 as one of the first possible sub-bosses that can be fought. He is heavily edited from another M.U.G.E.N version of Iori that was made by Ihoo1836. Initially he was made with SvC: Chaos gameplay, though was edited to have more KoF-style mechanics along with new and original moves. Next to Goenitz, he is generally considered to be one of the most difficult opponents in the first game. Story Iori Clone-09 is a clone created from the DNA of Iori Yagami. It was revealed in the first game's introduction that he, as well as Kyo Clone-10, were created by Gustab Munchausen to assist his efforts in destroying the original Kyo and Iori. When they initially appear, the only thing visible of them are their silhouettes along with the symbols of the Kusanagi and Yagami clans that briefly flash on their backs. After seemingly being given an upgrade in terms of power before being fully released, both he and Kyo Clone-10 are given orders by Gustab to fight the original Kyo and Iori at around the time the first Tournament was about to begin. They were also seemingly assigned to defeat the winner of the Tournament, though they most likely ended up losing to either Kyo, Iori, or Yukino. Both he and Clone-10 seemingly survived however, as both have been confirmed to be in the next Tournament and will once again appear to challenge the initial winners. Personality Iori Clone-09's personality is naturally very similar to Iori's, though seemingly with an even more serious and direct tone than his original's. He seems to be very loyal to Gustab and ironically appears to have a good partnership with Kyo Clone-10. Even more ironic is his efforts to destroy not only the original Kyo but the original Iori as well, though some degree of wanting to prove his superiority to the original might play into this as well. Powers and Abilities *'Slashing Hands:' Similar to the original Iori, he can utilize a series of clawing strikes for most of his moves. *'Pyrokinesis:' Due to his DNA being taken from Iori's, he also has the ability to create purple flames. He utilizes this power very much in the same way that Iori does; such as creating fire from thin air, utilizing it to create projectiles or pillars, as well as having the ability to put others into a brief stasis-like state with them. *'Riot of the Blood:' Due to his DNA being taken from Iori's, he is also capable of going into a berserk state similar to the Blood Riot. His outbursts are seemingly very brief however when it comes to this, only able to utilize this power for a few seconds during a devistating attack. It's unlikely that he can go into a full Riot of the Blood-like state. Fighting Style His fighting style is generally the same as Iori's use of the Yasakani martial arts. The main difference is that Clone-09 can incorporate small aspects of the Riot of the Blood-side's brutal techniques for brief moments into his usual attacks. Due to him being edited from a version of Iori that was initially made in SvC: Chaos styled gameplay, he retains the features from the game in terms of powerbar effects. These include Maximum, Counter, and Armor modes. Other than Goro Daimon, he is the only one to have these modes in the first KoF Memorial game. Criticisms/SNK Boss Syndrome The character has notably been the subject of some criticisms directed at the first KoF Memorial game. This is due to his AI exhibiting what some have called even going beyond SNK Boss Syndrome's statuses. His AI notably abuses a side-step dodge function (something that no other character in the game has) when far away from the player or if the player is firing projectiles at him from a distance. He is also one of the few characters in the game to have strikers, mainly the Another Iori striker from KoF 2000. His SvC: Chaos powerbar effects have also been critizied due to them further upgrading his already above-average standards. The most major complaint however was that in the initial release of the first game, Clone-09 had an unlimited powerbar which never drained and always stayed at the maximum level of 3 bars. This essentially made it possible for him to utilize any of his HSDM's at any point and made it possible for him to always follow up his Maiden Masher with another DM. A vast majority of the other boss characters also had unlimited power in the initial release, garnering further criticism due to the absurd difficulty of the game and bosses. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters Memorial (Demo Version) *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King of Fighters Memorial Lv2 Sprites Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Clones Category:Japanese Characters